


What A Chick Flick

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Best Friends, Chick-Flick Moments, M/M, chick flick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if your best friend is mad at you and you have no idea why. Then, when you try and talk to him, you end up locked in a room together and discuss how much your life is like a chick flick. And what if he starts flirting with you? <br/>Well, Gerard doesn't have to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Chick Flick

"Frank's mad at you."

Gerard didn't have time to respond, barely even taking in what his brother had said.

"What have you done now, Gee?" Ray asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"What?" Gerard looked up. He hadn't done _anything_. That he knew of anyway.

"Frank's pissed. Properly pissed," Mikey informed them, looking at his brother from over his glasses.

Ray and Bob were looking at him as well. They were all apparently waiting for a confession of some sort.

"I haven't done anything," Gerard sighed. 

Frank was probably blowing something way out of proportion. Everything was pissing him off lately, in Gerard's opinion.

Mikey shook his head, seemingly disappointed with Gerard's answer.

"Well what is it then?" Gerard asked him. He honestly didn't have a clue. It could be anything for all he knew.

"I'm not telling you if you don't already know," Mikey replied.

Gerard groaned in response. That wasn't helping things at all.

"All I'm going to say," Mikey continued, "Is that he had a massive rant to me in Chemistry this morning. And you've fucked up bad."

Gerard groaned again. Fucking hell, what was it this time? He didn't do these things, _whatever they were_ , on purpose.

At that moment, he spotted Frank across the room.

Frank was walking into the cafeteria but when he saw Gerard looking at him, he stopped and turned around, leaving again with a glare on his face.

What the actual fuck had he done? It must have been something bad if _Mikey_ was judging him about it.

"What the fuck have I done?" Gerard demanded. This could go on for weeks and he didn't think he could go that long without talking to his best friend.

Mikey just gave him a look. A look that read, _"find out on your own, Jackass"_.

Gerard groaned again, dropping his head into his arms on the table.

Maybe he should just talk to Frank about it. But then again, if he asked what he had done wrong, that might infuriate Frank further and he really didn't want that.

Gerard looked up again to see Ray looking at him with a sympathetic expression. Maybe he could gain an informant.

"Ray..."

Ray shook his head, "No way, Dude. I'm not getting involved."

Gerard almost growled. This was seriously the last thing he needed at the moment. He had to finish his coursework for Art. That was supposed to be his main focus and he couldn't let this distract him so he would initially fail.

"Frank's gonna have to wait," Gerard decided, "I have to finish my portfolio and I don't have time to run after him with apologies for something I haven't actually done."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure you _have_ done it but okay."

"Well what is it? What have I done?!"

But of course, because he was a fucking pain in the ass, Mikey didn't answer. He just turned back to his phone, fingers flying across the screen.

"I have Homeroom with him next. I could maybe try and-"

Gerard almost kissed Ray then. "Please! I hate it when he's mad at me."

Ray's expression softened a little. "Okay, then. I'll see what I can do."

 

~

 

Gerard almost jumped out of his seat and ran to the door when he saw Ray enter. It wasn't the first time he wanted to run out of Math.

"Did you talk to him?" He asked as Ray sat down.

"Hang on," Ray took his book and pen out.

Gerard waited anxiously. This whole ordeal was stressing him out the more he thought about it.

"Okay," Ray turned to him and opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by the teacher starting the lesson.

They had to wait for about half an hour into the lesson to talk again, when the old bat had finished her rant about Pythagoras' Theorem.

By then, Gerard was practically bouncing up and down with desperation and frustration at wanting to know.

"Ray, please," Gerard looked at him again.

Ray sighed and finished writing his sentence. "Okay..." He looked at Gerard with an unsure expression.

"I did talk to him and yeah... He's really mad and doesn't want to talk to you."

That made Gerard sigh loudly. It was usually really hard to anger Frank, let alone cause the silent treatment.

"I also found out why..." This was the part Ray was unsure about sharing.

"Please, tell me," Gerard pleaded. It had only been half a day but he wanted this all over and done with.

Ray sighed a little, contemplating with himself. In the end, he said, "I'm sorry, Gee. I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Gerard all but whined.

"It's seriously bad," Ray told him, feeling uncomfortable, "It wouldn't be fair to just tell you. You should already know."

"But I _don't!_ " Gerard received a glare from Mrs Oak.

He quietened his voice. "I literally have no fucking clue what's happened. I couldn't have fucked up _that_ bad if I don't even remember doing it."

Ray gave him a doubtful look before turning his attention back to the set work. It looked like he was out of the conversation.

Gerard felt like breaking something. How was he supposed to fix this? He really must have fucked up.

 

~

 

Frank wouldn't talk to him at all that night. Gerard must have messaged him about ten times just to receive no response.

There was no doubt about it, Frank was definitely ignoring him.

The next morning, Mikey and Gerard went to the usual spot they all hung out at in the mornings; by Mikey and Ray's lockers.

Ray and Bob were already there and so was Frank to Gerard's surprise.

Gerard suddenly felt nervous but he wasn't sure why. He had no reason to be. Frank was the one ignoring him.

He half expected Frank to glare at him and leave when they arrived. He didn't though. Instead, his smile left his face and he crossed his arms.

"Morning, Guys," Ray greeted them. He was acting a bit cautious. Maybe he was aware that Frank could snap at any minute.

Gerard was pretty sure Frank wouldn't be speaking to him and he decided to test his little theory. Plus, this was a good time to ask his friends for help.

"Hey. Um could I get all of your opinions on something?" He glanced around the circle.

Everyone either nodded or agreed verbally except for Frank. He just stayed as he was, a hard line set across his face.

Gerard continued anyway. He genuinely needed their advice on something.

He took his bag off and put it on the floor, taking his A4 sketchbook out of it. He opened it to the page he wanted and turned it so everyone could see it.

"This is a rough sketch. I'll be redoing it as an A5 version. I'm just wondering, do you think I've included enough shading? I thought I'd ask just in case I go overboard with it."

They all looked at the drawing silently. Even Frank, despite himself.

"I think it's alright as it is," Was Bob's conclusion. Mikey nodded in agreement.

"No, no," Ray interjected, "I think more under the eyes. Like, it'll make the zombie look more dead."

Gerard nodded, "I was thinking that." He looked at Frank.

Frank was still looking at the drawing, biting his lip. Gerard knew how much Frank loved his sketches and he always gave good advice on anything Gerard was stuck on. Gerard could tell he was really contemplating with himself.

The others were looking at Frank as well, waiting for what he was going to do.

Frank looked up again and when he saw them all watching him, a glare appeared on his face. He still didn't say anything though.

Gerard couldn't help but say, "Frank? What do you think?"

Frank looked at him sharply.

It really seemed like he was going to say something but in the end, he turned and walked down the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck, he really is mad," Bob broke the silence.

Gerard slowly shut his sketchbook and said quietly, "This has never happened before."

"What do you mean, Gee?" Mikey asked.

Gerard shook his head, putting the sketchbook away again. "He always helps with my Art. He's never ignored me like this before."

"He'll get over it," Bob shrugged, "Just let the baby sulk."

"You don't know why he's mad though," Ray looked at him.

Gerard grumbled something about him not knowing either but no one was listening to him.

"Well what is it?" Bob asked, glancing at Mikey for some guidance.

Mikey seemed reluctant but in the end said, "I'll tell you later."

"What the fuck?!" Gerard practically exploded, "Why is _he_ allowed to know and I'm not?!"

"Hey, _he_ has a name," Bob grunted.

The bell went for first period.

"Some friends you guys are," Gerard glowered at them all before heading down the hallway, towards English.

Why was no one on his side?

 

~

 

Gerard didn't see any of them again until lunch the next day, having worked on his Art the day before. Of course he saw Mikey at home but he was ignoring him. If Mikey wouldn't tell him anything, he wouldn't speak to him. It was childish but whatever.

Ray and Bob were already sat at the usual lunch table in the cafeteria.

They were discussing some boring film Gerard wasn't interested in so he just sat down and rested his head against the table.

This whole thing with Frank was getting to him a lot now. Frank was supposed to be his best friend and not talking to him was having a serious effect on Gerard.

It had only been a couple of days but he was already missing Frank's sarcastic comments, his laugh and his ability to talk with Gerard about anything.

"You okay, Gee?" Ray asked after a short while.

"No," Gerard sighed, his head still against the table, "My best friend hates me and I don't know why."

"He doesn't hate you." You could hear the sympathy in Ray's voice.

"But he does!" Gerard whined and sat up again.

Ray's expression portrayed commiserations. You could tell he was really battling with himself whether or not to tell Gerard what it was.

Eventually, he said, "Just talk to him. I understand you don't know what you did... But... You guys really need to talk this out."

"If you don't, we'll lock you in a room together," Bob looked at him with a serious expression. It was hard to tell when he was joking or not sometimes.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Gerard said glumly. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit too sorry for himself but he couldn't help it. "If I try to, he'll just walk away again."

"Then follow him," Ray suggested, "He'll eventually give in. Frank's good at holding grudges but when it comes to you, he has a soft spot."

Gerard very much doubted that but only because he was better at seeing the bad side of things instead of the good.

Bob joined in again, "You'll wear him down eventually. I'm surprised you guys have gone this long without sucking each other off."

Gerard blushed heavily at that comment. "We don't suck each other off." He tried to hide his face.

"Could've fooled me."

Ray spotted something across the room then. "Mikey's here and- oh, there's Frank."

Gerard looked up again quickly. He spotted Frank at exactly the same time Frank saw him and of course, Frank scowled at him before turning and leaving.

Fuck it. Ray's suggestion was better than nothing.

Gerard got up, but in his haste, almost tripped over the bench. He managed to catch himself on the table while Bob and Ray laughed at him. Whatever. He had more pressing things to deal with.

"Gee?" Mikey frowned at him as he rushed past him. Gerard ignored him though. He needed to sort this whole thing out with Frank. 

He had to speed walk to catch up with him.

By then, Frank was already down the other end of the corridor.

Gerard practically pushed students out of the way to reach him. He wasn't exactly the most graceful thing alive when he moved faster than his usual snail's pace.

"Frank-" He gasped.

Frank turned sharply at his name and glared when he saw Gerard, already walking faster to get away from him.

"For fuck- _Frank!_ " Gerard was basically chasing him now. Students stopped to watch and laugh at them but Gerard didn't give a shit.

He was grateful Frank's legs were a lot shorter than his own because he managed to catch up with him so they were walking quickly together.

"Leave me alone," Frank said his first words to him in nearly three days. They weren't exactly spoken in a nice tone of voice either.

"Please. Just. Let me talk," Gerard pleaded. He was now using his portfolio to smack people out of the way and he had to admit, it was a little entertaining.

Frank suddenly stopped. Gerard back-peddled quickly, not having expected it. He honestly didn't think Frank would give in so easily.

Frank was still glaring at him but there was a hint of interest in his eyes. "Alright," He looked around until he spotted something. "But in here."

Gerard frowned, not understanding. 

Frank just rolled his eyes, grabbed his shoulder bag strap and dragged him towards a disabled toilet next to the staff room.

No one paid much attention as Frank shoved Gerard inside before going in himself and locking the door.

"What is it then?" He faced him and crossed his arms, the glare back in full force.

Gerard seriously hadn't thought he'd get this far so he was lost for words a bit.

"What is it?" Frank demanded again when Gerard had just stood there stupidly.

"Right." Gerard put down his portfolio and bag. "Can I just say: thank you for hearing me out."

Frank's expression softened a little and he dropped his arms.

"Also... I'm not sure how to say this without making you angry- Well, angrier..."

Frank frowned, "What?"

"I understand you're mad at me," Gerard began.

"Obviously, Dipshit," Frank suddenly retorted, smirking a little.

Gerard smiled a tiny bit out of embarrassment. "But I don't actually know what I've done."

Frank's smile disappeared completely. "Are you fucking serious?" He all but growled.

Gerard flinched slightly at the tone and nodded, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve.

Frank was full-on scowling at him, even more than before. It was making Gerard feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

He was half expecting Frank to leave again but to his surprise, he spoke instead.

"November sixteenth."

Gerard frowned, "What?"

"November sixteenth," Frank repeated, "That was Monday's date."

"Yeah, but what-" The realisation suddenly dawned on Gerard. Dear God, he had fucked up. He had really fucked up. "Frank-"

Frank cut him off, "On November sixteenth, we always go to my house after school and watch the Star Wars Trilogy. We've done this for like, four years now. So, me, being a stupid idiot, assumed you would remember because you always do. I knew you had Art last so I said I'd catch you later and you said _'sure'_. By that, I meant at my house. But for some reason, you didn't show. I waited until two in the motherfucking morning like a fucking twat and you never showed."

"Frank, I'm so-"

"Sorry?" Frank snarled at him, "You only are because I told you what you've done. You wouldn't give a shit otherwise."

"I give a shit!" Gerard tried to convince him, "I definitely give a shit!"

"Then why didn't you come over?!" Frank's voice raised. This whole thing had obviously really upset him. "I thought you cared but apparently you don't."

"Don't say that!" Hearing that from Frank was hurting Gerard a lot. He wanted Frank to understand that he cared a lot. Fucking hell, he cared more about Frank than anyone else- maybe even more than _Mikey_. That was a big motherfucking deal.

"Why not?" Frank asked angrily, "It's true. And you know what the worst part was? I haven't told anyone this but I cried. I motherfucking _cried_ just because my best friend didn't remember a stupid fucking day."

That hit Gerard harder than anything else had ever before. He'd never seen Frank cry; no one had. He usually just brushed things off with a smile and a laugh. So to hear that Gerard's forgetfulness had made him cry... That was hard to take.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter," Frank said, having embarrassed himself a bit.

"Yes it does!" Gerard cut in. "Monday- Monday was a bad day for me," Gerard tried to recollect his thoughts and remember back to that day. "One of my final projects was due and I was really late on finishing it. I was in my classroom in the morning, I came in early, and lunch and for about half an hour after school until I finished it. I only just managed to and I was really worried all day that I wouldn't be able to so I didn't have time to look at a calendar, let alone wonder if that day had any significance. I'm sorry, I... I didn't think."

Frank expression softened a lot after hearing that and there was a hint of guilt mixed in with it.

"You still fucked up though," He said quietly.

"I know I did." Gerard moved closer to him, "And you have no idea how bad I feel."

He would rather fail his project than upset Frank again. Actually, let's not go that far but you get the gist.

"As long as you feel really fucking bad." There was a hint of a smile on Frank's face. "And if you do it again, I'll fuck you up."

"Please do. I deserve it."

"You're damn right you do," Frank's glare had gone and he was smiling at him. Everything would be alright now if he was smiling.

"So... Are we okay then?" Gerard asked hesitantly.

Frank thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah. I guess you didn't do it on purpose and you uh... Had a pretty good excuse. Unless you're just fucking with me and that was all bullshit."

Gerard shook his head frantically. "No, no, it was the truth. I would never want to upset you, Frank."

"We're okay then," Frank decided.

Gerard couldn't help himself then. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around him. He hadn't had a Frank hug since Friday and he was feeling a little deprived. It had almost been a whole week.

Frank hugged him back. "You're a soppy fuck." You could hear the smile in his voice.

The bell for the end of lunch chimed at that moment and they pulled away, smiling shyly at each other.

"Maybe we could make up for it and watch the trilogy at my house tomorrow," Gerard suggested, "You could stay over then."

"That kinda goes against tradition but I'm in," Frank smiled.

Gerard picked up his bag and portfolio again and turned to see Frank frowning at the door.

"Uh..." Frank looked over to him nervously. "The door won't open."

"What do you mean?" Gerard went over to him to see for himself.

"I mean it won't open. It's stuck." Frank started pulling on the door handle.

"Have you unlocked it?" Gerard asked stupidly.

Frank stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh no, of course not. I'm just a stupid fucker who forgot to unlock it. It's the fucking _lock_ that's stuck, Smartass."

"I'm sorry," Gerard chewed his lip with worry. This was panicking him a bit now. He didn't do too well in small spaces for long periods of time.

Frank was still trying to pull the door off its hinges and it wasn't really helping matters.

"Let me try," Gerard suggested.

Frank moved aside, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Gerard tried to unlock the door but Frank was right, the lock was one stiff motherfucker. He gave up on trying that and ended up pulling the handle like Frank had been doing before.

Frank was meanwhile banging on the door with his fists.

"What are you doing?" Gerard stopped and looked at him.

"What does it look like?" Frank continued hitting the door, "Having a fucking tea party."

He finally stopped and looked at Gerard. "Someone might hear and help."

Gerard thought for a moment. "No one will be out there anymore. The bell went."

Frank swore under his breath, banged a few more times on the door and then gave up.

"We'll just have to wait then." He took his bag off and dropped it onto the floor.

Gerard tried to think of any other form of help but he came up nil. It wasn't like he could message Mikey or anything. He wouldn't be allowed out of class. Of course, he could say he was going to the bathroom but how could he explain to his teacher that he had been gone for awhile to save his brother from a toilet? Gerard didn't want to get him into trouble.

He sent Mikey a message anyway, asking him to come to the toilet between his current and next lesson. At least then they had some form of help on the way.

Frank sat down on the floor, his back against the locked door.

Gerard did the same, placing his phone back in his pocket and his bag and portfolio down again. This had never been part of the original plan.

"Maybe I'm secretly super strong," Frank suddenly said, "And broke the lock because I was so angry. Like The Hulk."

"Uh maybe," Gerard sounded doubtful, "Or maybe it's just a faulty lock."

Frank looked at him. "Don't kill my dreams, Gerard."

"Well do you _want_ to be The Hulk?"

Frank thought for a minute before saying, "Nah. I might accidentally crush my dick or something."

That gained a giggle from Gerard and Frank joined in.

"I've missed talking to you," Gerard smiled at him.

"Really? It's only been a couple of days."

"I know but..." Gerard just shrugged. He didn't really know how to describe the feeling Frank provoked when he spoke to him.

"I missed talking to you too, Gee," Frank rested his head against Gerard's shoulder. "You have no idea how hard it was to walk away when you showed us your sketch yesterday."

"Yeah?" Gerard resisted the urge to put an arm around him.

"Yeah. By the way, it was really fucking good. I agree on the eyes and also, maybe add some darker shades to the wrinkles to make them look deeper."

Gerard smiled. "That's really helpful, thanks."

"No problem," Frank replied. 

He didn't move from off of Gerard's shoulder until Gerard said, "That upset me, you know..."

Frank sat up again and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Gerard thought about dropping it but carried on anyway. "When you said I didn't give a shit about your feelings or about missing Monday. That upset me."

The look on Frank's face dropped a little. "I didn't mean it like that. I... I'm sorry, Gee. I was angry."

"I do care," Gerard's voice was quiet. "I care more than you know."

Frank turned slightly so he was facing Gerard more. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just..." Gerard tried to think about how to word this. "I care more about you than anyone else. So you thinking that I don't... That hurt."

Frank's arms were suddenly around him then and he made a noise in surprise before hugging him back.

"I'm really sorry, Gee," Frank's voice was muffled in the hug, "I didn't think."

Gerard pulled away but kept his arms around the other, looking at him properly. "Just know that I really do care. Because I do. A lot."

Frank frowned a little at the tone in Gerard's voice.

"This is funny, you know," Gerard quickly changed the subject before it got too mushy and Frank read too much into it.

"What is?"

They both pulled away from the embrace altogether and just sat facing each other, crossing their legs.

"Bob joked earlier that if we didn't talk this out, he would lock us in a room together."

Frank chuckled a little. "Sounds like Bryar." He suddenly gasped and hit Gerard. "Oh my God, that sounds like a cheesy-ass storyline for a chick flick."

"A chick flick?" Gerard rubbed his arm where Frank had hit him, frowning.

"Yeah," Frank apparently found this hilarious because he was sniggering away. "You know, two people have fallen out so their friends lock them in a room together until they sort it out. So they do sort it out and it turns out that their friends have lost the key or something so they are actually locked in. And then after a lot of talking or whatever, they end up making out or having sex or whatever and become a couple. I could totally sell that storyline."

The more Gerard thought about it, the more their situation really did sound like a storyline for a chick flick. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He decided to go along with Frank's theme. "So if this _was_ a chick flick, what kind of characters would we be?"

Frank pulled his eyebrows together in thought before saying, "You would be the geeky artist and I would _obviously_ be the hot musician."

Gerard couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"What?" Frank smirked at him, "That sounds pretty plausible to me."

"Maybe not," Gerard shook his head, still laughing.

"Well what do you think then?" Frank asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Gerard stopped laughing. He had to admit, he kinda agreed with Frank's definitions.

"Okay, I guess that's pretty close to the truth."

Frank's eyes widened a little. He clearly hadn't thought Gerard would agree with him. "So you're agreeing that I'm a hot musician?"

"I'm agreeing that I'm a geeky artist," Gerard smiled at him and looked down. "And maybe that um... You are a little hot..."

"Wow."

Gerard had to look up to scrutinise Frank's reaction.

Frank's expression was a mix of surprise and happiness. "You're not so bad yourself," He winked.

Gerard managed to stop himself blushing and quickly mumbled out, "Moving on... Uh sticking to the chick flick theme, what do you think we'd fall out over?"

He wasn't too sure where he had been going with his previous comment but Frank seemed to have taken it well. Which was definitely a good thing. The last thing Gerard wanted was for there to be an awkward atmosphere hanging in the air. Especially in their present location.

"I'm pretty sure our current situation is already a pretty good concept," Frank decided, glancing at Gerard for approval.

Gerard nodded. "And our friends do seem like the kind to lock us in a room together."

"Definitely," Frank agreed.

Gerard felt a little like laughing at what had happened. Of _course_ they had to get locked in. Nothing ever seemed to run smoothly whenever they were concerned. He was just glad he didn't have Art after lunch, otherwise he probably would have worried himself into a state and mixing that with a claustrophobia inducing room was not a good idea.

"What kind of couple do you think we'd be?" Frank randomly pulled Gerard out of his thoughts.

"What?" Gerard glanced back to him, wondering if he'd heard him right.

Frank was looking at him with a weird look. It was a look that read, if Gerard wasn't mistaken, _'would we be a good couple?'_ That couldn't be right though.

"In the chick flick," Frank continued, "Would we be the type to suddenly become a thing so it's a shock, or one that was already kinda a thing but neither of us knew it? So when it does happen, the audience is like, _'finally!'_ "

"That already sounds like our current situation," Gerard mumbled out without thinking. He clasped his mouth shut, regretting that immediately.

Frank's expression changed completely. He went from surprise, to curiosity, and then landed on some sort of _knowing_ look that Gerard didn't understand.

"Which one does?" Frank asked, although it was totally obvious that he knew which one Gerard had meant.

He was smiling at Gerard with a sly, almost mischievous looking smile and honestly, it was making Gerard feel a little uncomfortable.

"I meant..." Gerard thought fast at how to redeem himself, "The guys say we act like a couple all the time so..." He shut up again. This wasn't helping things at all.

"That's true," Frank went along with it, that stupid smile still etched on his face. "So in this _chick flick_ would someone say something by accident?" He raised an eyebrow at Gerard. "And then they both realise what idiots they've been?" He moved a little so he was sat closer to Gerard.

"Uh..." Gerard had no idea how to respond to that. He was wondering whether Frank was hinting at something but he couldn't be sure.

"And when they _do_ come to their senses," Frank was allegedly carrying on without an answer from Gerard. "They make up for lost time by making out and then the door finally unlocks and the friends are like, _'well it's about time'_."

He raised an eyebrow at Gerard for confirmation.

"Uh yeah, I guess... That sounds like a good ending," Gerard managed to blabber out. He was probably reading too much into this. Although, he couldn't be because Frank was looking at him with this _look_ and sitting really close to him and he'd never acted like this before. So what was happening?

Frank nodded silently for a moment before asking, "Do you think the relationship would last?"

"Between our characters...?" Gerard's voice was quiet.

Frank nodded again, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well if they're anything like us..." Gerard's brain was yelling at him to stop but his mouth was still moving on its on accord. "Then, yeah, I think so. They would have been best friends for years so would know each other pretty well. I uh... I think it would work out."

The smile on Frank's face was in full effect by then. He nudged Gerard's leg playfully with his foot. "So maybe they should give it a try then?"

Gerard's mind was so fucking foggy and he really wanted clarification on what was actually happening. They seriously couldn't still be talking about this storyline anymore. 

"We are still talking _metaphorically_ right?" Gerard suddenly burst out, giving into his need to know.

Frank just shrugged in response and said, "It's up to you."

Okay, that _really_ wasn't helping things. Why couldn't he just say what he meant?

Frank was watching Gerard and apparently waiting for an answer, but the thing was, Gerard didn't even _know_ what he wanted to reply with.

Part of him wanted to run with it and see what would happen but another part wanted to escape from this situation altogether. It wasn't like he _hadn't_ thought about what it would be like to initiate a relationship with Frank, but he always cut himself off because he knew it would never happen. And now the possibility was in front of him, he had no idea how to react.

"Could you come back to me on that?" Gerard tried to change the focus, "And maybe tell me your answer instead?" He wanted to know what Frank thought about all of this.

Frank chuckled in response and shook his head. "I think you already know what my answer is."

Gerard felt like screaming into a pillow or something. This was almost as bad as not knowing why Frank was mad at him.

"Just tell me!" He gave in and groaned. He was sick of not knowing anything anymore.

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically. "So impatient. Just come here."

Gerard could feel every cell in his body freeze and as much as he willed himself to move, he stayed glued to the spot. Maybe he should just give up on his life now and become a hobo on the streets of New York or something.

Frank luckily sensed Gerard's nervousness because he rolled his eyes again before moving closer to him until he was practically in his lap.

"So this is the point in the film," Frank's face was only inches away from Gerard and he could feel his breath against his cheek. "Where the couple make up for lost time."

"By making out?" Gerard managed to whisper, his whole body frozen in excitement and worry.

Frank nodded and stared back at Gerard for a moment before finally closing the rest of the gap between them. However, he stopped just in front of Gerard's face and said quietly, "If this is okay..."

Gerard barely managed to get out a, "Y-Yeah, it's cool."

Frank's lips were on his then and his eyes automatically closed. He was fully aware that his hands were flailing a little in shock so he quickly latched them onto Frank's hips just to have something to focus on.

Did he ever think he would be kissing his best friend? No. Did he ever wish he could? Maybe. Was it weird or awkward in anyway? Surprisingly not at all. It kinda felt like they had been doing this all along for some reason. But they obviously hadn't and now it was actually happening and a warmth was spreading across Gerard's chest that could only be classified as pure happiness.

Frank moaned contently against his mouth before pulling away and smiling shyly at him.

"I uh..." For once, he was lost for words. "I guess this would be the part of the film where we get rescued or whatever..."

Gerard nodded slightly. He had no idea where any of this was going anymore. Where they a thing now? Or was this a one-off?

The bell chimed loudly, ruining the delicate atmosphere, making both of them jump and then laugh at each other.

After a few minutes of just nervously laughing, there was a light knock on the door.

"Gee? Are you in there?" It was Mikey. Praise the fucking Lord!

Frank quickly scrambled off of Gerard's lap and they both stood up again.

"Yeah, we're in here," He called through the door. "Get us out of here!"

"Hang on," Mikey said and then it was quiet apart from the bustling of students making their way along the corridor.

Frank was pulling his bag on again and so Gerard did the same. 

They stood in silence while they waited. Frank was looking down so Gerard couldn't read his expression. He wanted to know if they were going to talk about what had happened or if they were just going to pretend nothing had occurred. Gerard knew he wouldn't be able to pretend though. He was feeling a longing sensation in his chest and all he wanted to do was to grab Frank and kiss him again. He didn't though obviously.

Frank stood up properly again and smiled at Gerard nervously; as if he had been having the exact same thought process.

He then quickly grabbed Gerard's nearest hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Gerard stared down at their clasped hands, having not expected it, and smiled at them.

There was a noise on the other side of the door that could only be described as a drill. The lock suddenly snapped open and the door opened, revealing one of the school's supervisors and Mikey.

Students passing by were nosey enough to try and glance in but their view was mainly obstructed by the massive man who had opened the door.

"I'm not even going to ask," The man smirked, "Just be careful next time. I'll make a note of the faulty lock." He then basically walked off, writing something on his hand. 

Well, alright then.

Frank and Gerard walked out into the corridor to greet Mikey.

Mikey was raising an eyebrow at them as soon as he saw their joined hands. "I'm guessing you guys made up then," He said.

Frank nodded and beamed at Gerard and it was quite possibly the biggest smile Gerard had ever seen Frank make. It made him smile back equally as much.

"Yeah, we're cool now," Frank told him, squeezing Gerard's hand a little. "What do you have next?" He asked him.

"Uh..." Gerard tried to think back to his timetable. It wasn't exactly the freshest thing in his mind. "Spanish, I think."

"I'll walk you," Frank was already starting to lead him down the corridor.

"Bye then." Mikey rolled his eyes and set off in the opposite direction.

Gerard was slow in understanding what was happening. "But, Frank, you'll be late for your class."

Frank shrugged in response, swinging their clasped hands slightly. "I'll make up some lie. Mrs Clark won't give a shit."

It didn't take long to get to Gerard's Spanish room and on the way, he thought about everything. The more he thought about it, the more he realised just how much he wanted to be with Frank. Since when was that a thing? God, he must be the king of unintentionally suppressing his feelings or something.

They stopped outside the door and Frank grinned at him again.

"So, the trilogy at your house tomorrow, right?" He clarified.

Gerard nodded and smiled. "Definitely. I'll get popcorn and stuff."

"I'd like to think that's the least I deserve after everything," Frank smirked.

Gerard nodded in agreement and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry again."

Frank just shrugged. "It's fine. You've already made up for it."

"I have?" Gerard frowned, as clueless as ever.

"I'll see you later," Frank rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing him quickly.

When he let go of Gerard's hand and turned to go, Gerard suddenly found his balls. "Frank?"

Frank stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Are we... Does this mean uh-" Gerard didn't really know how to word it without blushing violently.

Luckily, Frank understood what he was getting at and smiled at him.

"If that's cool with you. Like, if you want," He eventually said, watching Gerard's reaction carefully.

Gerard felt his chest swell up in a mixture of relief and happiness and he started nodding vigorously like an idiot.

A grin spread across Frank's face. "Cool," He breathed and kissed Gerard lightly again. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later." Gerard knew his cheeks would hurt later from smiling so much but he honestly didn't give a shit.

They grinned dumbly at each other for another moment before Frank turned and headed for his own class.

Gerard spun round and entered the classroom. The lesson hadn't started yet as he made his way to his seat next to Ray and sat down.

Ray raised his eyebrow at Gerard's happy grin. "You okay? How come you weren't in Math?"

Gerard looked at him and smiled even wider. "I was with Frank."

"Oh," Ray was still confused. "Everything okay between you guys now?"

Taking out his pen and book, Gerard nodded. "Everything's great."


End file.
